Elpeo Ple
(often mistranslated as Elpeo Puru) is a fictional character who appears in Gundam ZZ. She is an artificially enhanced newtype, who first appears fighting for Neo Zeon under Glemy Toto. She pilots the AMX-004 Qubeley Mk. II. Her name is a pun on the title of a Japanese manga magazine titled Lemon People, which was often referred to as "L People". As her name suggest, Ple is one of early anime character with lolicon concept. In fact, her voice actress Chieko Honda comment that Ple is suppose to be "cute" for older audience (「おじさんから見てかわいいという感じで」)ジ・アニメ誌1986年8月号による）. Story After an encounter with double Zeta's newtype pilot, Judau Ashta, she becomes obsessed with him, referring to him as "big brother." This can be seen as a possible side effect of the cyber-enhancement process that artificial newtype's are subject to as it happens to more than one character (Rosamia Badam, a Titans enhanced newtype, had similar feelings for AEUG pilot Kamille Bidan in Z Gundam), Although this could also be because, since she is a only child, she could want a older brother figure. Because of her attachment to Judau she leaves Neo Zeon to join the AEUG aboard the Argama. Aboard the Argama she is seen as troublesome by the ships crew, constantly wanting to be with Judau. She dies protecting Judau from Puru Two who is piloting the MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mark II. Her newtype "spirit" remains influential however, convincing Ple Two during the Battle of Axis to stop fighting Judau, which in turn leads to the death of Glemy Toto. Relationship with Ple Two Elpeo Ple and Ple Two appear to be identical twins, although their actual relationship is never explained in the series. Haman makes the assumption that they are twins, which Ple Two denies, saying that she "has always been alone." This leads to speculation that she could be a clone of Elpeo created by Glemy to further his newtype research. At her end, when she attacks Ple Two, she shouts "Die! my self". It is also possible that both Purus were simply created by Glemy in his lab. This is supported by the fact that when he goes to wake Ple Two out of her cryogenic sleep, multiple sleep pods are visible. These other clones are suspected to be the pilots of the black Mass production Qubeley's that appear in the final episode and kill Chara Soon. Haman refers to them as "Glemy's Ghost." Ple Two is referred to as Ple's clone in the video games Dynasty Warriors Gundam and Gundam Battle Assault. In Gundam Evolve 10 (which plays in U.C 0089) Judau rescues a Qubeley which has escaped Neo Zeon. At the end of the episode, there is shown a pilot, whose face isn't seen but the pilot suit resemblance to the one of Ple Two. In Gundam Unicorn (which plays in U.C 0096) there appears a 18 year old "Ple Twelve" clone as Marida Cruz. Gallery Image:plebath.jpg|Elpeo Ple taking a bubble bath File:Elpeo-desertwear.jpg|Elpeo Ple (desert clothes) Reference ja:エルピー・プル Puru, Elpeo Category:ZZ Gundam Characters